Alcohol y despecho
by Yoana Spiegel
Summary: Lo vio sentado en la mesa más alejada de la pista de baile, vestido con un elegante traje color negro. Caminó hasta él y acercó una silla a su lado, sentándose en ella. El muchacho lo miró serio unos minutos y después, para sorpresa del millonario, soltó un risilla.


**Alcohol y despecho**

**Por** Yoana Spiegel

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom, así como todos sus personajes son propiedad de Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon, Viacom y de todos los demás que posean los derechos. Fanfic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Nota:** Hecho para el 'Especial de Navidad' de fandom_insano de LiveJournal. Disfruten la lectura.

**Advertencias:** Slash.

* * *

Lo vio sentado en la mesa más alejada de la pista de baile, vestido con un elegante traje color negro. Caminó hasta él y acercó una silla a su lado, sentándose en ella. El muchacho lo miró serio unos minutos y después, para sorpresa del millonario, soltó un risilla.

—Vladi, qué apuesto te ves hoy, ¿has conquistado a alguna de esas jóvenes ricachonas a las que invitaste a esta esplendorosa fiesta navideña? —Danny rió tontamente, levantando una copa y bebiendo a sorbitos el líquido dorado.

Vlad se acercó un poco al chico; apestaba a alcohol y, viendo el desastre de la mesa, Daniel ya tenía demasiadas copas encima.

El muchacho reía por lo bajo viendo a las personas bailar al ritmo de esa espantosa música electrónica. Las melodías clásicas y suaves de los mayores tenía a los jóvenes apachurrados en sus sillas, así que con todo el pesar, ordenó al DJ que tocará esa cosa que los chicos llamaban música. Vlad quería que todos hablaran maravillas al día siguiente de su fiesta, aún a costa de la salud de sus tímpanos.

—Daniel, estás bastante ebrio —Vlad vio como Daniel lo miraba con absoluta diversión.

—Por supuesto que no, Hombre V. Estoy en mis ocho sentidos—se bebió de un sólo trago lo que quedaba de la copa y tomó una llena de la mesa.

—Cinco.

—Sí, eso. Cinco.

—Pensé que no bebías.

—Celebro mi reciente ruptura con la que fue mi novia por tres años. ¿Puedes creer que me dejó sólo por que creía que me importaba más luchar con los malditos fantasmas y salvar a la ciudad donde ella vive, que salir con ella a sus estúpidas citas estilo gótico? Las mujeres son muy complicadas, Vladi, muy complicadas.

—Creo que has bebido demasiado por esta noche, Daniel. No más alcohol para ti —el millonario le arrebató la copa de la mano y se la bebió, para que el chico no la tomara de nuevo.

—Soy mayor de edad. Así que puedo hacer lo que yo quiero —la música seguía sonando, los jóvenes saltaban y reían al ritmo de la música, celebraban la juventud que poseían. Vlad no lo vió venir, Daniel sonreía de esa manera que sólo se le veía cuando luchaba contra poderosos rivales—. Puedo beber estas deliciosas bebidas y puedo hacer esto...

Se acercó a Vlad y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. No tuvo tiempo de reclarmarle al muchacho su conducta inapropiada, pues Daniel tomó posesión de su boca.

Daniel, el hijo de Maddie Fenton, lo estaba besando. A él, Vlad Masters. Por dios, el mundo estaba de cabeza.

Fue un beso intenso, que fue respondido por el millonario inconscientemente. Quiso recuperar el control de la situación, ser él quien mandara en el beso, pero Daniel se lo impidió. Casi soltó un suave gemido al sentir una lengua ajena colarse en su boca.

Cuando se separaron para respirar, Vlad miró con los ojos bien abiertos a Daniel, quien soltó otra risilla floja, para después convertirse en una sonora carcajada.

Masters en silencio se levantó de la silla, alejándose del muchacho. Cuando volteó, vio que el halfa menor había conseguido otra copa de quién sabe dónde. Pero no le importó, que siguiese bebiendo todo lo que quisiera. Al fin y al cabo, era mayor de edad y podía hacer lo que quisiera; aunque al final el chico se arrepentiría de todo por la mañana. Claro, si lograba recordarlo. Beber por despecho, él lo hacía a menudo.

Mañana Vlad se lo recordaría, de eso no había duda, le haría pagar al chico todo su atrevimiento.

Pero primero lo primero. Vlad necesitaba una copa. Demasiadas emociones por una noche.


End file.
